


Jumping Around

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Funny, How Do I Tag, Humor, I hope, Innuendo, M/M, Trampolines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: In which Magnus and Alec were not doing the frickle frackle, no matter what Jace seems to think.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katsura_gi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsura_gi/gifts).



> For my darling who needed some fluff in her life. 
> 
> Based off tumblr prompt.

They are at Taki’s with Jace who got dumped by Clary due to girl’s night with Isabelle and Maia and by Simon due to the poor guy having shit beat out of him as a part of additional training.

 

Being a brand new Shadowhunter must have sucked at times.

 

So naturally Jace turned to Alec and as Alec and Magnus were just coming back from their date they decided to have mercy on him.

 

And now Alec and Magnus are sitting in front of Jace at their table, waiting for spiked tea and mulled wine respectively while Jace sips hot chocolate, for some reason. Alec never really saw him drink hot chocolate before…

 

It’s nice, actually. Surprisingly nice.

 

Jace and Magnus managed to finally settle on a truce a few months ago, even even bonded a little over their mutual love for Alec and violence against bigots.

 

This in turn helped Alec and Clary bond over trying to stop Jace and Magnus killing half The Clave.

 

“Hot alcohol is one of the things that make this world a better place.”

 

Jace seems amused, while Alec just rolls his eyes, used to Magnus being a drama queen.

 

“My legs are so sore, Alexander.”

 

Alec and Magnus look at each other and blush.

 

Jace promptly chokes on hot chocolate.

 

“That’s just not the kind of information to share, guys!”

 

A moment of very awkward silence follows.

 

“I mean. You said you were on a date, but by the angel, did you really…”

 

Alec and Magnus blush even harder and Jace seems very unimpressed.

 

“Jace, could you be a bit… more… subtle?”

 

All Alec gets as an answer is a frown which seems not that strange considering the assumptions he made.

 

And Magnus, with all his centuries of experience and confidence, actually stumbles over his words as he tries to explain.

 

“We didn’t have sex. We went to… to a…”

 

Alec finishes for him.

 

“We went to a trampoline park.”

Jace’s eyes widen and he, Jace Herondale, actually  _ giggles. _

 

“By the angel, this is brilliant. This is actually a better story than we did it in an alley.”

 

“Jace!”

 

Alec’s shout of indignation is drowned by Magnus’ laughter.

 

“Believe it or not, blondie, jumping for three hours straight is actually a bloody good exercise.”

 

And a week later when all of their squad decides to try it, Jace has to concede. 

 

Trampoline park is actually a bloody good exercise for a Shadowhunter.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As someone who has been to a trampoline park, I have to say it actually is a bloody good and exhausting exercise, so don't laugh!


End file.
